11ѕepтιeмвre2001
by Yukiko-Kun
Summary: Kazemaru está en el World Trade Center. 11 de Septiembre de 2001. Una última llamada a Mamoru, antes de la caída de las Torres. -Conmemorativo: 11-S- *Endou x Kazemaru*


¡Buenas, Minna~! No, no he muerto(?)

Bien... como verán, es un fic conmemorando los atentados del 11 de Septiembre de 2001 en New York al World Trade Center. Las Torres Gemelas. ¡¿Y cómo faltar mi drama y mi OTP? Endou x Kazemaru servido~

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece. Es de Level-5.

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones: <strong>Letra normal es de Endou, cursiva es de Kazemaru. ¿Cómo sobrevivió su teléfono? Ni idea(?)

* * *

><p><span>Este es un fanfic conmemorando los 10 años desde aquel horrible atentado que dejo centenares de gente herida, tanto física como emocional. No lo hago con fines de lucro ni ninguna de esas cosas.<span>

* * *

><p>Marcó rápidamente, cual presa del miedo, sus dedos trastabillando en marcar el número que necesitaba. Debía avisarle, debía… despedirse. ¿Por qué debía estar ahí en esos momentos? ¿Por qué? ¡Sólo venía a recoger sus cosas de la oficina, se mudaría de regreso a Japón junto a <em>él<em>! Pero no… debía pasar esto. 11 de Septiembre… 2001.

Tomó el teléfono, pasando los canales de la televisora casi por segundo. No había nada interesante, ¡¿qué en _New York_ no pasaba nada? Se detuvo en un noticiero, quizá escuchara algo. Contestó, sonriendo al escuchar la voz al otro lado.

-Ichirouta…- murmuró meloso, aunque su voz contrastaba con la del mencionado. Quien sonaba resignado, triste, preocupado, aterrorizado. ¡Millones de cosas! -¿pasa algo?- preguntó, incorporándose en el sillón.

-_Mamoru_…- dijo aquella voz. Casi al borde del llanto por la desesperación.

-¡¿Ichirouta?- volvió a preguntar, debido a qué escuchaba gritos desesperados por la otra línea, a su amor sollozando, millones de voces, preguntas, confusión –I-Ichirouta, si es una broma… no me hace gracia, ¿por qué lloras? ¡¿Qué ocurre?

-_Mamoru… te amo, nunca se te vaya a olvidar… ¿vale?_- la mente de Endou se confundía aún más, ¡¿por qué le estaba diciendo aquellas cosas? ¡¿Era una broma?

-¡Ichirouta!- volvió a llamar con voz preocupada, desesperada –no me está haciendo gra…- acalló sus palabras, poniendo atención a las palabras en el noticiero.

_**8:47:50 AM: "El World Trade Center ha sido atacado. La Torre Norte ha sido impactada por un avión"**_

-_Mamoru…_- la voz se le quebraba, una sonrisa triste, sus lágrimas corriendo. Las personas cercanas a él le veían con lástima. Lástima compartida, todos sabían su destino ahí, no podrían salir, estaban en el punto más alto de dicha torre. La Torre Norte del World Trade Center.

-I… Ichi… ¿e-en qué torre… e-estás?- no, no quería aceptar la realidad, pedía que estuviera en la torre Sur, así tendría tiempo de salir, de volver con él, regresar a sus brazos.

-_Norte_

-…- que fuera una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla -¡I-Ichirouta! ¡¿Ves alguna salida, algo, puedes salir? ¡Kazemaru!- entró en pánico, no podía ser, su amado estaba en garras de la muerte…

-_Estoy en uno de los pisos… más altos…_- le costaba hablar, los escombros, el humo y el fuego no se lo permitía. Veía casi con pena como vanamente las demás personas trataban de pedir ayuda. Hasta ver como uno se lanzaba desde el piso, queriendo acabar antes con aquello. Esto casi hace soltar el teléfono.

-¡Ichirouta!

-_C-como… como decía…, Mamoru, te amo. Te amo, te amo, te amo…_- repetía, ignorando el hecho, ¿acaso su mente le estaba queriendo demandar que hiciera lo mismo? ¿Acabar con su vida antes de que la torre se desplomara? –_nunca… nunca lo vayas a olvidar, te amo. Te lo diré las veces necesarias, te… amo, te amo…_

-Ichi…

-_Te…_

_**9:04:10 AM: "¡Un segundo avión acaba de estrellarse contra la Torre Sur!"**_

Aquello estaba destrozando los pocos nervios de Endou Mamoru. ¿Un segundo avión contra la Torre Sur? ¡Era un atentado, por Dios! Estaba paralizado, los gritos en la otra línea no haciéndose esperar. Desesperación. Gritos. Resignación.

-K-Kazemaru…

-_Hace tiempo no me llamabas así…_

-N… no es el punto... ¡estarás bien! L-lo prometo, volveremos a Japón y… s-seremos aún más felices… ¿bien?- promesas falsas, los castaños ojos aguados de Endou lo decían, su voz se quebraba.

-_¿Enserio?_- soltó una risa avergonzado, limpiando sus lágrimas –_vale…, espero tengas el almuerzo listo para cuando llegue… y quiero la casa limpia…_- ambos sabían que hablaban mentiras. Mentían al otro con esa farsa para no aceptar la realidad.

-Lo que tú quieras, lo que quieras yo… lo cumpliré… te…

-_Te amo_

-T… te amo…

Hablaron trivialidades, ambos sabiendo lo que eso conllevaba. El pasar volando de los minutos. Las horas.

**9:59:15 AM: "**_**Se derrumba la Torre Sur**_**"**

Gritos inundaron los oídos de ambos. Miedo. Terror. Horror. Kazemaru se aferraba a la voz de su amado Endou. Endou se aferraba a la idea que la torre norte sostendría, lograría. ¡Fue la primera atacada y seguía en pie! Debía ser una buena señal. Ichirouta casi estaba solo en la habitación, varias personas habían decidido acabar su vida lanzándose desde el piso en el que se encontraran. Era… indescriptible estar viendo, _por última vez_, la ciudad y que de repente vieras caer un cuerpo humano, siguiéndole hasta ver como se estrellaba contra el pavimento.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunta estúpida. Pero Mamoru ya no estaba en sus cabales.

-_S… si… s-solamente…_- no podía ni hablar, dejándose caer de rodillas, abrazándose a sí mismo. Los espasmo de querer hacer lo mismo crecían. ¿Sería menos doloroso?

-…- Endou comprendía que era lo que hacía a su amado incapaz de hablar, viendo como grababan la caída de las personas. Provocando un simple sentimiento triste y depresivo. Nauseas.

-_¿Haz… c-contado las veces… qué te dije "te amo" y "no lo olvides"?_- preguntó para distraerse. Tenía miedo, empezaba a sentirlo. Los minutos parecían eternos y a la vez no.

-No… son incontables, amor…

-_C-cariño…_

No era común que ambos se dijeran apodos de esa manera, pero la situación lo ameritaba completamente y merecía dejar sus costumbres atrás para cumplir los deseos del otro.

**10:15:20 AM…**

Ambos… grabando la voz del otro en su subconsciente. Las lágrimas no faltaban, siendo el peli azul quien se quebrara primero. Llorando a mares, pidiendo y suplicando por su vida, ¡no quería morir!

-Kaze…

-_¡No quiero estar aquí, quiero estar contigo! ¡No quiero morir, t-tengo miedo! ¡A-AYÚDAME!- _eso incrementaba la impotencia de Mamoru por hacer algo, apretando sus puños. Kazemaru se aferraba a sí mismo, al teléfono, a su voz –_ayúdame… Mamoru…_

-Ichirouta…, todo… estará bien, te lo prometo. Volverás en unos minutos a mi lado, estarás… bien...

-_¡Endou, sabemos que es mentira! ¡Todos los que estamos aquí, en esta torre, vamos a morir… maldita sea!_- el pánico se apoderaba de su ser. Tenía miedo a morir. Todas las personas cercanas apoyaban la idea, ¡tenían miedo! No querían morir, tenían una vida aún por delante. No querían. -_¡No sé ni porque vine aquí hoy! M-maldita… sea…_- lloró a mares, enterrando las uñas en su mano, incontenible. Las lágrimas de Mamoru acompañándole.

-Ichi…

**10:25:45 AM**

-_P-por favor… ¡quiero verte una vez más, no quiero que mi vida termine de esta manera! ¿Sabes las ganas qué he tenido de tirarme por la ventana?_

-¡No lo hagas!

-_¡No lo había hecho con la intención de verte de nuevo! ¡La esperanza que ya murió en mí!_

-¡Ichirouta, cálmate!

-_¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme? V-voy a morir… ¡esta cosa no resistirá mucho! ¡TODOS lo sabemos! ¡Tú, yo, ellos, todo el mundo lo sabe!_- Sus argumentos eran válidos, Mamoru no podía luchar con ellos. –_Quiero verte de nuevo… s-solo… quiero eso… q-quería… formar un hogar contigo… volver a Japón… ¡casarnos! A-adoptar a algún niño… ser… una fa… milia… ¡pero no, tenía que venir aquí!_

_-_¡No es tu culpa! ¡Tú no sabías que eso iba a pasar!

_-Puede que no…, pero algo me dijo que no viniera, ¡pero igual vine y ahora pago las consecuencias! Todos aquí… tenemos miedo, ¡tengo miedo!_

_-_Lo… sé…- no podía articular nada más, simplemente. –Ichirouta, aférrate al pensamiento que te amo, siempre lo haré, no morirás…

_-¡Sabemos que es mentira! Voy… a morir…_- se limpió el rostro con sus sucias ropas, pasando la manga por su nariz, sorbiendo esta -_… te amo…_

**10:28:19 AM: "**_**Cae la Torre Norte…"**_

* * *

><p>Me sentí mala al escribir lo último...<p>

Entre en pánico, lloré, traté de ponerme en la posición en la que estarían ambos personajes. Imaginando la desesperación al saber que moriría. En fin, me saco mocos, lágrimas, depresión, todo~ Espero les guste y que les transmita las mismas emociones que yo puse.

La cronología me costo un poco, ya que no concordaba ligeramente. Aunque espero que eso no afecte el fic. En fin~ See you~


End file.
